Grandfather Spider
|-|Normal Form= |-|True Form= Summary Grandfather Spider was the primary antagonist of the third arc in the MMORPG Wizard101. He was brought into the First world by The Creator as the embodiment of shadow and chaos, and to act as an opposite to Grandmother Raven, who is the embodiment of light and order. Spider would fall in love with Raven, and the two would play across land and sky. However, a battle between the three titans would cause this relationship to end. Raven felt that it was Spider's darkness and chaos that corrupted them, so she battled him, ripped his heart out and sealed him away in the deepest and darkest depths of the First world. The Song Of Creation was sung to weave a spiral to hold the fragments of the First world together, and Spider's broken Chaos Heart would be used to charge it's essence. The heart was then sealed in 6 paradox chains, in the center of Empryea. Centuries later, Grandfather Spider was freed from his imprisonment. He formed a plan to retrive chronoshards and The Eye of History, to turn back time to the First world, in order to erase the spiral, and everything in it from existence. This failed, and so he decided it would be better to reclaim his heart, which would cause the destruction of the spiral, and from that, he will begin again, by creating a new spiral in which he would act as god. However, the moment he was near his heart once again, he began to feel love towards Raven, and Raven felt the same way. The two decided to seal themselves in the primordial forest, and to watch over the spiral from there. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''High 4-C, possibly 3-A |''' At least '''3-A. At least 2-C with preparation time | At least 2-C Name: Grandfather Spider, Old Cob Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Only slightly younger than Bartleby and Grandmother Raven) Classification: Embodiment of Shadow and Chaos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can sense magic and magical auras), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Magic (Has complete mastery of all core schools of magic, as well as Shadow Magic and Astral Magic), Immortality (Types 1, 8 and 9; will continue to exist as long as the concepts of shadow and chaos do. His true divine body exists independantly from his mortal form), Life Manipulation (Life magic focuses on the fundamental aspects of life, allowing users to create life from nothingness), Death Manipulation (Death Magic focuses fundamental aspects of death, allowing users to grant death to almost anything, even the undead), Necromancy (Via death magic, he can control the dead and make them do his bidding), Life Force Absorption (Majority of death spells allows users to steal the life force of their opponent and use it to heal themselves), Fear Manipulation (Can pull his own fears out of himself and unleash it on his opponent), Willpower Manipulation (With Death Magic, Spider can strengthen his own will by diminishing those that oppose it), Summoning (Can summon minions of Ice, which can intercept 90% of damage that he takes), Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation, Teleportation (Teleportation is the primary form of movement in game, and spider can manefist himself to different places when and where he wants), Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Ice magic), Earth Manipulation (Can shape rocks and even metal into different shapes through Myth Magic), Fire Manipulation (Can control the fires around him and even summon fire from nothingness), Transmutation (Balance magic uses the power of transmutation to blend the best of all other schools together), Can weaken healing (With spells such as Infection, he can reduce the effectiveness of healing abilities by up to 50%), Non-Corporeal (His true divine body is made of pure magic), Statistics Amplification (Can increase the damage his spells do, up to 150x), Passive Resistance Negation to Magic (As the embodiment of Shadow Magic, his spells and even his being can easily negate resistances to magical spells and abilities), Passive Reality Warping (Shadow Magic is a forbidden form of magic, and it's core purpose is to rebuild, refine and manipulate the very fabric of reality), Petrification (A lesser user of Shadow Magic could turn Sofia Darkside into stone), Passive Power Nullification (Shadow magic can nullify powers that it itself grants, such as Matter Manipulation and Reality Warping), Dream Manipulation (His dreams made twisting shadow creatures that would be spread across reality), Precognition (Foresaw that a child would sail the shadow seas and come to free him and also foresaw his eventual downfall in the form of The Bat), BFR (Sent the Mirage world door to another point in time), Morality Manipulation (Life Magic can turn peaceful things savage), Creation (Powerful Life Magic can create entire worlds), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Can control the very concept of shadow, which formed one side of reality), Matter Manipulation (Can break down matter to absolute nothingness and reform it in his image), Darkness Manipulation (Darkness is an aspect of shadow and thus he should be able to control it), Healing (Spider can heal himself with life spells), Animated Shadow (Can create animated shadow creatures to aid him in battle, in particular the Dark Nova, which deals shadow damage to the enemy), Sealing (Sealed The Player inside his own mind and sealed himself and Grandmother Raven in the Primordial Forest), Attack Reflection (Shadow Magic can make warped reflections of what is and what was), Telepathy (Can telepathically speak with those on other worlds), Probability Manipulation (Can increase the chances of his attacks landing on an opponent and decrease the chance of an opponent being able to use their powers and abilities), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with and harm Intangible, Non-Corporal and non-existent beings), Mind Manipulation (Can induce shadow magic into opponents, forcing them to succumb to his will), Status Effect Inducement, Resurrection, Power Bestowal (Revived villains from the past and gave them the power of shadow), Space-Time Manipulation (Was going to rewrite the timeline in his image. Can reverse the sands of time, and make time go in more than one direction), Astral Projection (Can appear as an astral force), Shapeshifting (Scaling from The Bat, who can disguise himself by transforming into other people), Duplication (Can duplicate his minions and likely himself), Sand Manipulation (Caused massive sand storms in the world of Mirage), Electricity Manipulation (Via storm magic, he can manipulate electricity around him, or summon electricity out of no where), Water Manipulation (Ice Magic), Soul Manipulation (Was ripping Mellori's divine spirit out of her body), Chaos Manipulation (Although he lost his Chaos Heart, he still has some control over chaos), Acausality (At least Type 4; While mortals perceive time as the past and the future, Spider views time as an illusion, and exists beyond the past and future, as well as beyond the wheel of existence itself.WoG stated The Player by extension Spider and Raven don't follow cosmic rules and are unbound by the regular order of things), Resistances to Paralysis (Cannot be stunned), Power Absorption, Death Manipulation (Divine beings, and those with sufficent power, can survive in a jungle which grants instant death via death magic), Mind Manipulation (Immune to "Beguile", which in the game makes a player attack his or her own teammates for a limited time, and is highly resistant to shadow magic, which can force users to succumb to the users will), Life-Force Absorption, Shadow Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Has shown to be resistant to all types of Magic) and Time Manipulation (Was unaffected by time being slowed down, swayed into different directions and likely can resist time being stopped), Abstract Existence (Type 1; The very manifestation of shadow and chaos throughout creation. His true divine body is astral in form, and made of pure magic. He can only be killed if the concepts of shadow and chaos are destroyed. It was stated that without him existing as Shadow and Chaos, the spiral/creation would cease to be), Nigh-Omniscience with the Eye of History (Allows him to know everything across the past and present, but he cannot see the future) | All the same to likely a greater extent, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Exists on a level far beyond mortal comprehension, and is beyond the linear passage of time, and to him, existence is simply on a wheel, which he is unbound by), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; With his heart, he will regain control over the concept of chaos. The Chaos Heart was used to charge the true essence of the universe, and without his darkness and chaos, the spiral and reality itself will be destroyed), Resistance to Law Manipulation and Light Manipulation (Exists to perfectly counterbalance Grandmother Raven, being able to stop her actions via his own will if needed. Fought her before the spiral was created, with Raven being forced to seal him away as she had no other way to stop him, meaning he has resistance to her conceptual levels of law and light manipulation) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level '''(Upon him being released from his seal, he manged to help The Player defeat a few monsters that are superior to Malistare. WoG and Spider himself stated that in his current state, he would lose in a fight against Morganthe, with her simply absorbing the small amount of power he has within himself, however, it is unknown if this refers to shadow Morganthe or just her base form) | At least '''Universe level (Far more powerful than Morganthe, who only holds a fraction of his power). At least Low Multiverse level with preperation time (With the help of 4 Chronoshards and the Eye of History, he was about to reset time for the entirety of the spiral) | At least Low Multiverse level '(The Chaos Heart on it's own can unravel the very fabric of existence, which has an unknown number of parallel worlds, and a universe outside the spiral. Considers reversing time for the entire spiral and all it's parallel worlds a "trivial" feat. It was stated if Spider wanted to, he could stop the destruction of all of existence simply via his own will) 'Speed: Unknown '''| '''Unknown, possibly Immeasurable '(Although he is far weaker without his heart, he is still a god who exists beyond mortal perception) | '''Immeasurable '(While mortals percieve time in a linear sense, Spider exists beyond the great wheel of existence, which itself views linear time as an illusion and is unbound by it) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: '''At least '''Large Star Class, possibly Universal l At least Universal '''| At least '''Low Multiverse level Durability: '''At least '''Large Star level, possibly Universe level '''| At least '''Universe level | At least Low Multiverse level '(WoG stated Raven and Spider wouldn't be bothered if existence was destroyed during their battle) 'Stamina: Unknown Range: '''Standard melee range. At least Interstellar, possibly Universal with magic | Standard melee range. Universal with magic | Standard melee range. At least Low Multiversal with magic '''Standard Equipment: Staff, the Eye of History Intelligence: At least vastly superhuman (Comparable to Grandmother Raven and has outsmarted her in a few different scenarios. Has access to all schools of magic and knows the history of the universe inside and out. Should be far smarter than Medulla). Nigh-Omniscience with the Eye of History (Stole one of Bartleby's eye, which allows him to know everything that has happened in the past, as well as everything that is happening in the present, but it cannot show the future) Weaknesses: Overexherting himself takes an extreme toll on his body, and he prefers not to fight in his power derived state | None Notable | None Notable Feats: *One shot a seemingly endless amount of undead, who were more than likely more powerful than shadow morganthe, even without his heart *One shot Mellori Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dimension Shift: 'With the spell Dimension shift, he can forcibly steal an opponents standard equipment and physical buffs *'Shadow Wand: '''With a simple swipe of his shadow wand, he turned Scorpian's minions into dust *'Shadow Magic: Grandfather Spider is the embodiment of Shadow Magic, an ancient form of magic that was thought to be lost, and was forbidden across the spiral by Grandmother Raven and Bartleby for it touches the true essence of reality. With this magic, one can manipulate, rebuild and refine the very fabric of reality, heal, break down matter and turn enemies to stone 'Key: Deprived of power '| '''Without his heart | With his heart Note: '''For a summary of how magic works in Wizard101, click here Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wizard101 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Death Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Shadow Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Sand Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Unknown Tier Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Life Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Concept Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Matter Users Category:Dream Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:BFR Users Category:Necromancers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Petrification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4